<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Good by neglatesamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762541">So Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglatesamo/pseuds/neglatesamo'>neglatesamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Character Death, F/F, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Suicide, chae best friend, lmao so like momo is dead-, mina is cute as always, sana has baggage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglatesamo/pseuds/neglatesamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her sister’s death, Sana never really thought to be a good person to herself. She always had the idea of that one day everything that she has now will be taken from her just like they were in the past. </p><p>Then when Sana's close friend, Chaeyoung, introduces her to the new japanese exchange student, Mina. Sana distances herself right away. </p><p>Though, when Chaeyoung drags her along to a night out with the japanese girl, Sana couldn't help but admire Mina's joy that she once had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I. Verse 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based of Red Velvet’s song So Good !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Between the curtains that hide the light<br/>
Gestures that rustle at the slightest wind<br/>
Oh I love even your black silhouette<br/>
I like it, to the point I lose my words."</p><p>_______________</p><p>Laughter fled the house as the two Mirai girls ran around the coffee table, there was a way in which the two didn't even realize that those memories will be forever stuck in the youngest girl's mind. Sana was a kid that would never stop talking to you unless you gave her what she wanted. Was she spoiled? Maybe a little by her mom when she was a baby but Sana was 6 years old in her case. </p><p>Momo on the other hand was always quiet with what she wanted, when she wanted something she didn't really speak up unless someone else brought it up that she might want it based off of the girl's constant stares at the toy in the Market. The girls were somewhat the perfect duo together, a mix of knowing what they wanted and the other being sheltered. </p><p>The both can learn from each other.</p><p>As they grew older that's exactly what they did. When Sana came home from school rambling in japanese saying some kids at school were picking on her because she didn't know any Korean words. Momo had the same thing happening, but she always ended up not caring and learning and saying what she could in which she tried her best to help little Sana to teach those bullies who's boss.</p><p>That's where Son Chaeyoung comes in, the girl that practically fought the biggest bully on the playground in kindergarten just for Sana. Chaeyoung's reasoning being "You're too pretty to be getting picked at." Sana only understood the words 'you're too pretty'. Though it gave off a light shade of pink to the puffy Sana's face anyways, she further thought nothing of it. </p><p>Sana now always reflects back on the past. She sat there in her bed thinking of how the thought of being able to go back in time should be happening by now due to all the technology the world is starting to develop. Sana thought to her self, what would she say if she were to see Momo one last time? One final goodbye. One last friday night girl talk where they did their nails and talk about High School Musical. She missed it. She missed Momo. She missed her big sister. It was and still is a pain to know what she did and how no one saw it coming, Momo would never talk about how she feels with others. Maybe the thoughts really did get to her? Sana thought she could've at least left a note.</p><p>"Sana, baby. You need to get dressed." Sana sighed while barely making eye contact with her mother, Kiko. She looked tired, Sana even wonders if her mother had gotten any sleep from what happened 10 years ago from how deep her eye bags seemed in the sunlight. It for sure left a scar on everything. The kitchen felt empty without her sitting at her spot. The house wasn't as loud as it was when she was here.</p><p>"I miss her." Sana says while her mother sits at the door frame. The two make eye contact and the connection of sadness was definitely there and very clear. Sana saw what it looked like to be a tear running down her mother's face.</p><p>"I know baby. I know." Kiko closes her eyes and just looks at Sana again, eventually leaving to let Sana get dressed in her uniform. Sana always hated her uniform, she always hated the way that it hugged her body in what it seemed like the right ways, she hated the attention she got. Which she herself never understood, she always wanted attention at a young age and she got what she wanted but now? She felt as if the attention she puts out is never looked through and actually respected. Other than Chaeyoung. </p><p>Chaeyoung always made Sana feel respected and looked after, Sana doesn't like to think of the shorter girl as a bigger sister because she believes no one can truly overcome how much of an impact Momo made on her life. Plus the feisty little tiger and Sana were only one year apart so there was no enormous difference there. </p><p>Sana luckily was able to make it to school looking decent, she put on her regular makeup but the one thing making her self conscious was the way her skirt was a little too short. Sana told herself to just ignore the looks and just try to find Chaeyoung.</p><p>"Hey, fucking idiot, I was calling your name for about a minute." Chaeyoung speaks up after Sana took out her headphones. The two giggle it up with each other and Sana starts to feel better from what she had felt from this morning with her mom.</p><p>"So, I was talking to Yeri last night and there is apparently a new transfer student all the way from Japan!" Sana looked at Chaeyoung with a weird look which the made the older girl scruff, "dumbass she's also Japanese?" </p><p>"No shit?" Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at the brunette's response and started going off about this math project she has to do with Yeri. Sana always felt comfortable talking to Chaeyoung about certain things that would spring on her mind, after all Chaeyoung had mainly be there for Sana ever since she moved to Korea, she's mainly the reason how she learned Korean. Other than Momo's horrible lessons.</p><p>She still misses how she would mispronounce the words, how they would sit there giggling for hours and sometimes completely forgetting about the lesson. </p><p>It was still hard.</p><p>"Earth to Sana? You've been staring at the ground for 5 minutes weirdo." Chaeyoung clicked her tongue when no response came out of the younger girls mouth. She knew when to leave Sana alone and give her space when she was thinking things, it felt nice to have someone respect her privacy. Though she just wishes someone would ask her, "Are you okay?"</p><p>Was it too obvious that she wasn't? </p><p>Sana thought not to think about it too much but her ideas on how other people think of her corrupt her head from time to time.</p><p>"I'm fine, today just isn't my day today, can we talk about it later?" Chaeyoung wasn't one to push Sana to explain herself, she just likes to check up and see the cute chipmunk as happy as she can get, it saddened the older friend to see her this way. Thank god they had art together so Sana wasn't alone.</p><p>"Hello class, settle down now, we actually have a new student. Some of you may already knew but she comes all the way from Kyoto, Japan!" Sana was looking down at her art project not looking up at this "mysterious" foreigner that her best friend told her this morning. </p><p>The chatter in the classroom were filled with people complimenting the Japanese girl's appearance fully, Sana did not hear one bad comment.</p><p>"Hey! Idiot look at her!" Chaeyoung flicked a rubber band at Sana's forehead that made her cuss and scold her so she just decided to give the girl a quick look so Chaeyoung would get out of her hair.</p><p>My god she's beautiful, Sana thought. Chaeyoung saw the way her friends facial expressions quickly changed when she saw the new classmates appearance making her chuckled a bit.</p><p>Her long black hair, her gummy smile. Sana felt like she was in a trance. She wasn't the only one unfortunately.</p><p>"Hi everyone! My name is Myoui Mina, I'm from Kyoto, Japan and I hope we can all be friends."</p><p>Sana felt in her gut, that they would possibly be something eventually. She rubbed it off and blamed it on the orange juice her mom packed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II. Verse 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sana swore her heart did something, but just like other things, she ignored it. And pushed it down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A little farther, no deeper<br/>After swimming through my mind<br/>What was that feeling that overcame me?<br/>Its name must be love, right?"</p><p>______________</p><p>"I think you look pretty adorable." Chaeyoung snapped Sana out of her thoughts when looking back at her skirt she just picked out from the mall in the mirror.</p><p>"Nah it's kinda too tight." Chaeyoung scoffed and got off of her bed and wrapped her arms around the taller girls body. </p><p>Sana swore her heart did something, but just like other things, she ignored it. And pushed it down.</p><p>Chaeyoung tugged at the seem and giggled in her friends ear, "It's just your size." Sana slapped her on the arm hard leaving Chaeyoung to bust into laughter.</p><p>She loved seeing Chaeyoung like this. She liked seeing her happy and well. Sana had always known that she didn't have the best childhood she could have based on her parent's beliefs that clashed with Chae's as a preteen. </p><p>Sana could remember the day just like it was yesterday, where a rain soaked Chaeyoung sat at her doorstep sobbing. She felt horrible seeing her like that, she still does, when her friend feels bad she does also everything in her nature to make her happier.</p><p>"Sana please! They won't let me stay home tonight! Please ask your parents I'm scared!" 12 year old Chaeyoung was just as cute as you thought she was. Sana couldn't say no. Due to it being the 2nd year without Momo, her parents enjoyed the other cheerful soul around to light up the place since it has become dull.</p><p>"Do you ever wonder why people can be so rude to people with different things, ideas and thoughts?" That question actually was still stuck in her head sense Chaeyoung asked it. She didn't know, she never knew. But Sana's answer was pretty straight clear, "maybe they're just jealous that whatever that person has, love or a better job , It's 'different' to them somehow. Was there something else you wanted to tell me?"</p><p>That's where it all sort of spilled out.</p><p>"I think I like girls more than boys." There was a silence between the 12 year olds that increasingly got uncomfortable.</p><p>"Please say something, I don't wanna loss you too. That's why my parents kicked me out! I thought they'd be okay with it!"</p><p>Chaeyoung had to be sobbing at the point, Sana as well. They cuddled and I'm sure that was enough to inform her friend that she didn't care who she liked. Though she still said these words.</p><p>"Love who you want, just as long as it isn't me." which ended in both of them giggling together and watching Disney movies for the rest of the night.</p><p>The girl had now been living with her Aunts, who lived by the school. Sana couldn't be more than happy that she got away from those asshole parents of hers. </p><p>-</p><p>"You should try being friends with the new girl." Sana stopped in her tracks and just stared at her with a stink face, "oh come on you cunt, she's actually really sweet! Yeri and I made friends with her in gym." The two of them interlock arms again like it was natural and continued walking.</p><p>Apart of Sana really wanted to met her but the bigger part said not to. Don't let her in. All you needed was Chaeyoung and ... who else? Hm , maybe her parents? Though she never really went to her parents for everything, that was the older girl's job. </p><p>Sana thought, maybe testing the waters won't hurt as much as I'm telling myself it will be?</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>"Hm, introduce me soon." The both of them kept sipping on their coffee from the coffee shop nearby the High School. A lot of good, and a lot of bad memories as well. Maybe more bad memories. </p><p>Why was Sana calling her bad memories with walking with Momo to school bad? </p><p>Was she guilty that her 10 year old self didn't see the signs? </p><p>Were there any?</p><p>Sana threw her coffee in the trash hard which made Chae jump very quick, "fuck Sana, that scared me!" Sana should calm down, right now isn't the time for breakdowns, especially at school.</p><p>"Sorry, i'm just tired." Chaeyoung wasn't stupid. That was always what Sana would say now. Bland answers and questions. She doesn't remember having big conversations with anyone other than her best friend and her sister. Sana thought, maybe this new girl could make her feel something new?</p><p>-</p><p>"No don't mix those colors together dumbass!" Sana slapped Chaeyoung's hand which made her gasp and giggle at the action, "okay well are you gonna teach me your painting techniques master?" Sana rolled her eyes and cleaned her brush.</p><p>"If I get an F on this project Chae, you're never gonna hear the end of it." Chaeyoung mocked Sana's voice which made an unexpected person to giggle behind them.</p><p>Both of the girls turned around to see Mina, she looked like she was trying to get to the sink that Sana was blocking. Though she didn't say anything? Sana thought it was weird, Chaeyoung thought it was sweet that she wouldn't butt into their convo.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry." Sana moved quickly and walked back to their desk. Chaeyoung moved rather slowly, squinting her eyes at Sana.</p><p>"Why are your cheeks red?" Sana looked up from her canvas, curling her brow. Was her face red? Nah it just had to be from the embarrassment, nothing else, "my face is RED Chaeyoung because SKIN gets red when embarrassed."</p><p>"Oh so you do like her?" There was some sort of sas in Chaeyoung's statement.</p><p> It did sound like something the older girl would have said but it did catch Sana's ears.</p><p>"No, not like that, if that's what you're thinking." Sana kinda always knew she wasn't straight, she was far from it if anything. </p><p>She still hadn't told Chaeyoung yet, sure there was no fear in telling her because the girl was gay herself, but the talk of it never really came up. Though Sana knew the second it would be, she wouldn't mind one bit to tell her.</p><p>It was her parents that she worried about. Coming from a very strict religious background, Sana knew it was definitely gonna be difficult for her parents to understand how she felt.</p><p>"It's all just bullshit." Sana mumbled underneath her breathe, and of course Chaeyoung heard due to her being so close to the girl.</p><p>"Hey." She bummed the younger girl's shoulder, gaining her attention once again, "let's talk after school okay? I hate seeing you upset."</p><p>Sana sighed and nodded. But there still was a hint down in her stomach that expressing these emotions to Chaeyoung will make her runaway. Sana snapped out of it. </p><p>she loves you, she loves you. </p><p>Sana said over in her head about a million times.</p><p>It was time to have a good long talk with her best friend again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(a/n): HI CUTIES ! I hope you all had a nice thanksgiving meal and understood what happened on Thanksgiving and to honor the Native Americans ! I also hope this chapter was enjoyable, yea i might hint some chae x sana in this bitch too who knows &lt; 3 see you next timeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III. Pre-Chorus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sana just wanted to feel both of their comfort but it always only her mother's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I like that scent that submerged me<br/>
I like this feeling, come closer."</p><p>______________</p><p>"Hey wait up!" Sana turned around to see her best friend running at her as fast as she could. Sana chuckled at the sight, she always found her height adorable.</p><p>"So about what’s been going on," Sana turned to look at Chaeyoung to see if she was paying attention and continued. "It's kind of been happening again, the flashbacks are coming back and I can't help but think about her and the way she reminds me of everything. I hate it so much." </p><p>Chaeyoung held on to Sana's hand while they continued to walk, "Maybe talk to your parents about setting an appointment with a Therapist?" </p><p>Sana always hated that idea, how could she just spill her unspoken depression to someone she didn't even know. She absolutely despised the idea.</p><p>"No, I don't wanna do that." Chaeyoung frowned her eyes and responded quickly.</p><p>"Sana, I know you can be pretty damn stubborn but you do know I can't always help. With Therapists they have their degree in helping people and they know how to help, I can only help so much you know?"</p><p>Those words kinda stung Sana a little too hard. She hated that she was right.</p><p>"It's hard to open up again, because every time I have, it just ends up hurting me in the end since they leave." Chaeyoung directed her to sit on a bench and they both sat and looked at the park in front of them.</p><p>It was a nice day, it was sort of cloudy but the sun ways shining over them. Which made both of the young girls glow.</p><p>"I understand how you feel Sana." Chaeyoung turned to make eye contact with Sana. A warm smile was placed on the older girls face which made Sana's heart warm, "just know you're never alone okay? I'm always gonna be here."</p><p>Chaeyoung wasn't her bigger sister, but she had the same amount of trust just as Momo did.</p><p>__________</p><p>Sana opened the front door with her key and walked into the plant decorated living room.</p><p>"She shouldn't have to dread waking up in the morning! How can you not see that she needs help?" God here they go again, her parents had been fighting for weeks now. Thought Sana hated that this was all because of Momo, they were so happy when she was still here.</p><p>"I already told you! We don't have the money!" Her father's screaming made both of the women jump. Kiko gave her husband a scared look which made the man quickly apologize, turning to see his daughter standing there shaking.</p><p>Sana was never close with her father, he would always give her "tough love" but screaming at her wasn't the love she deserved. He still calls it that at well, leaving an empty hole in his daughters heart.</p><p>"Don't talk to me!" He had been banging on Sana's door to apologize but there was no use. Sana hated him, she hated the way he would yell at her mother over Sana.</p><p>Sana just wanted to feel both of their comfort but it always only her mother's.</p><p>"Sana open this door right now!" Screaming never helped anything, it just made Sana cry even more.</p><p>Sana thought back on the time where Momo had gotten a bad grade on her report card, the older girl wouldn't stop talking about it on the way back home.</p><p>"Sana I don't know what I'm gonna do! He's gonna yell!" Momo had been 15 at the time and she was already scared shitless of her own father.</p><p>"Don't worry sissy I'll protect you! If he tries to say something mean I'll kick him!" Momo had chuckled at the little girls comment while they kept walking, it calmed Momo down when she felt Sana grip on her hand.</p><p>"Momo what the hell is this? Four C's?" Momo looked down at the ground while her dad scolded her, Sana sat back and listened on the couch which the TV playing her cartoons.</p><p>"I promise it won't happen again, i was just stressed with all the work in each class and- and- i'm so sorry." Tears were pouring out of her eyes like a river, leaving Sana to jump up and hug at the older girls waist.</p><p>Momo had pushed Sana off which confused the younger girl when Momo had ran to her room crying. Her father had ran to her room screaming for her to get out of the room.</p><p>"Leave her alone!" Sana started kicking at her father legs which made him kick her back. This obviously scared the shit out of her leaving her to go back to the couch holding her booksack praying for her mother to get back sooner.</p><p>"I hate you! You're the main reason she's gone!" Sana didn't regret saying a word she had said.</p><p>“You don’t mean that.” He said sadly. It got extremely quiet, all that was heard was Sana’s heavy breath</p><p>“Yes I do. She hated you. You scared her every single day.” Sana weren’t to her door and punched it as hard as she could. It hurt but she didn’t care anymore. She was tired of him pushing her around.<br/>
__________</p><p>Sana hadn’t came out of her room for the past day, her mother would come to her room from time to time to give her dinner and a drink. She understood Sana’s anger but Kiko still loved her husband.</p><p>Sana lied on her bed, listening to her music. A sudden vibration was felt on her phone.</p><p>Instagram<br/>
Mina 🧃 (Pengachuu) started following you</p><p>Instagram<br/>
Mina 🧃 messaged you: Hi &lt;3 i hope i didn’t make u angry in Art Class</p><p>Sana chuckled and smiled and opened her phone to see the message.</p><p>Sana 🛸: no no  you didn’t<br/>
you just startled me lmao</p><p>Mina 🧃: oh rlly? i apologize :(</p><p>Mina 🧃: Chaeyoung told me that<br/>
you’re Japanese too ? where is<br/>
ur family from?</p><p> </p><p>Sana felt like it was weird to tell the other girl these types of things. Sana had built a wall as hard as steel and she was good at portraying that as well. </p><p>Sana was tired of it. She wanted to be considered normal. Someone with other than one friend. So she responded.</p><p>Sana 🛸: we are actually<br/>
from tokyo :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(a/n)- mwahhhh i hope you liked this chapter ! and u got more backstory &lt;3 i hope you guys all enjoyed !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>